High Pixie
High Pixie (ハイピクシー, Haipikushii) is a recurring demon in the series. History High Pixies are high ranking pixies that act as leaders or commanders of younger pixies. Generally, a charismatic pixie can obtain this rank from proving its skill and loyalty. They watch over the younger pixies as guardians, and ensure they are kept out of danger, although they are every bit as mischievous as their younger counterparts. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Yousei clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Class *Digital Devil Saga: Fiend Race *Persona 3: FES: Priestess Arcana *Persona 4: Priestess Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fairy Race *Persona 4: The Animation '' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' High Pixie can be fused from a Divine Angel and a Wild Bird Macha, a Wilder Bicorn and a Brute Azumi, or a Sudama and a Brute Azumi. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Raidou encounters a High Pixie while heading to Tsukigata Mansion. The High Pixie keeps teleporting him away so he cannot reach the mansion. Eventually, she lets him through. The same High Pixie is met again in the Great Summoner's Hall. It turns out that she is Nagi's demon. The two are highly confident that they are an unbeatable team. However, High Pixie ends up being killed by the guardian demon. But in the ending of the Law Route, she is revived. ''Persona 3: FES'' High Pixie is one of the new Personae that has been added in the FES version of the game. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' High Pixie can be obtained through evolving Pixie. High Pixie can evolve into Queen Mab by leveling up. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' High Pixie is available through Special Fusion. The ingredient demons are Fairy Pixie, Night Lilim, and Flight Harpy. Stats ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Skills ''Persona 4'' Trivia *In SMT II: Akuma Daishiten (Demonic Encyclopaedia), series artist Kazuma Kaneko has explained the upright spiked hairstyle of High Pixie is purposed to render the word, high. *In Persona 4, High Pixie is the only Persona that can learn the passive skill Invigorate 1. *In Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon, High Pixie is dressed in a blue Yukata and shares the same hairdo as other pixie. Gallery Image:Highpixiepersona.PNG|High Pixie as she appears in Persona 4. High Pixie 04.jpg|High Pixie in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Image:Highpixieraidou.PNG|High Pixie as she appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon. High Pixie3.PNG|High Pixie in Shin Megami Tensei II High Pixie.PNG|High Pixie in Giten Megami Tensei undefined|undefined|link=undefined narukami_persona08.jpg|High Pixie in Persona 4 The Animation Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Fairy Race Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Priestess Arcana Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Skill Class Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Yousei Clan Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons